ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 11
Mission 11 is a story mission. Available at level 22 after completing the quest An Ominous Dream. Contains ghosts level 22 and 23. Mission 11 Nightmare You've entered a nightmare. It seems as if someone is controlling this world any way they like. On top of that, Luna cannot remember a thing. This mission is to destroy the one controlling the nightmare and escape. Perfect Clear Requirement * Points: Higher than 16000 points * Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Square Ring/High Class ×1. (Spirit Attack Rating +15) Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 65212 (first time only) *Disillusion Soma Truth *Exterior Strike Truth (Wicked) *Ghost Shadow Soma Truth *Internal Force Truth (Wicked) *Nightmare Belt *Nightmare Guide Chain Guide #Move south-west and press D to zone into Dawn of a Nightmare 1. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept What Is This Place? 1/10. #Kill 30 Ghosts in area. #Turn in What Is This Place? 1/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Dawn of a Nightmare 2. #Talk to Mr. Moya by walking up to him. #Accept Mure's Nightmare2/10. #Kill 24 Nightmare Kamia. #Turn in Mure's Nightmare2/10. #Accept Where's the Way Out?3/10. #Move up and east to the checking location and hold D. #Turn in Where's the Way Out?3/10. #Talk to Rapper Rapper by walking up to him. #Accept The Power of Song is Great4/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Ghost's Memory. #Kill all ghosts in area. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in The Power of Song is Great4/10. #Talk to Mr. Moya by walking up to him. #Accept Ghost Spirit Mure4/10. #Move north and press D to zone into Ghost's Memory. #Kill Ghost Mure. #Turn in Ghost Spirit Mure4/10. #Accept Stop Beating5/10. #Kill 36 ghosts in area. #Turn in Stop Beating5/10. #Accept Good Bye Mure6/10. #Move up and east and press D to zone into Ghost's Memory 3. #Kill Ghost Mure. #Turn in Good Bye Mure6/10. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Going Back to Nightmare7/10. #Kill 32 ghosts in area. #Turn in Going Back to Nightmare7/10. #Accept I Remember8/10. #Move to the gate of the restricted area and hold D. #Turn in I Remember8/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Mutation Part 2. #Talk to Mr. Moya by walking up to him. #Accept Wake Up Now9/10. #Get 18 Spirits from Nightmare Bloody Tang in 8 minutes. #Turn in Wake Up Now9/10. #Accept The Exit to the Nightmare10/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Roof. #Kill all ghosts in area. Warning: Black Ghost and Gray Ghost at Roof are invisible, they are only visible when they attack or get hit by attacks. Maps Medical Center Dawn of a Nightmare 1 Ghosts: *Nightmare Kamia ×13 *Nightmare Tang ×32 NPCs: Luna *What Is This Place? 1/10 - Kill 30 Ghosts in area. Dawn of a Nightmare 2 (first time) Ghosts: *Nightmare Kamia ×17 *Nightmare Tang ×14 NPCs: Mr. Moya *Mure's Nightmare2/10 - Kill 24 Nightmare Kamia. *Where's the Way Out?3/10 - Check location. Rapper Rapper *The Power of Song is Great4/10 - Kill ghosts in Ghost's Memory 1. (second time) Ghosts: *Nightmare Kamia ×9 *Nightmare Tang ×30 NPCs: Mr. Moya *Stop Beating5/10 - Kill 36 ghosts in area. *Good Bye Mure6/10 - Kill Ghost Mure in Ghost's Memory 3. Ghost's Memory (first time) Party map, ghosts don't respawn. Ghosts: *Nightmare Migul ×30 *Nightmare Ziggly ×15 (second time) Party map. Ghosts: *Ghost Mure ×1 *Nightmare Pay ×5 *Nightmare Tang ×4 Ghost's Memory 2 NPCs: Mr. Moya *Ghost Spirit Mure4/10 - Kill Ghost Mure in Ghost's Memory. Ghost's Memory 3 Party map. Ghosts: *Ghost Mure ×1 *Nightmare Pay ×5 *Nightmare Tang ×4 Mutation Part 1 Ghosts: *Nightmare Bloody Tang ×3 *Nightmare Migul ×9 NPCs: Luna *Going Back to Nightmare7/10 - Kill 32 ghosts in area. *I Remember8/10 - Open the gate of the restricted area. Mutation Part 2 Ghosts: *Nightmare Bloody Tang ×7 *Nightmare Migul ×6 NPCs: Mr. Moya *Wake Up Now9/10 - Get 18 Spirits from Nightmare Bloody Tang in 8 minutes. *The Exit to the Nightmare10/10 - Kill all ghosts in Roof. Roof Party map, ghosts don't respawn. Ghosts: *Black Ghost ×24 *Gray Ghost ×12 See Also #An Ominous Dream #Missions #''List of mission 11 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions